My life as a mutant bird freak
by Little Miss Understood
Summary: Previously called Flock stars This is just a mash up of all of my favorite fanfic components including songfics FAXNESS mind reading powers FAXNESS truth or dare FAXNESS Niggy FAXNESS a Band FAXNESS and more rated T for minor language
1. 2 out of 3

_**Max POV**_

OK so I finally destroyed the final Itex once and for all. CSM is going strong but now instead of our past air shows we are now a band. Yes you heard right the flock is musical. I am the lead singer, Fang is the guitarist, Iggy is the drummer, and Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge are our back up singers. Total is at home with my mom and Akila. We are on a plane headed to our next concert in Arizona where I can meet up with my mom and half sister Ella.

"Max" I was brought back to reality realizing Nudge had said my name multiple times."How much longer will we be on the plain for? I can't wait for our next concert they are so much fun! Plus we get to wear super cool outfits. Sometimes you even wear skirts and Fang wears color. Oh and this time you mom will be there and umph" her rant was ended by Iggy's hand.

'Thank you Iggy' I thought to myself. "I don't know how long it will be until we arrive why don't you go ask the pilot." I replied to her initial question. She immediately got up and bounced off to find the pilot.

I was really excited about seeing my mom again but the down fall of this trip is that two of the three people I hate the most will be there Jeb and Dr. Amazing would be there (the third person that I hate the most is the red headed wonder). So I did the best thing I could think of with my frustration just thinking about the flock coughfangcough favorite under aged scientist, I wrote a song right then and there.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
To steal it all away from you now._  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. __  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
__  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. 

Ha take that Dr. Stupendous. I turned around to call Fang and Iggy to see Fangs face centimeters from mine. I felt my heart rate increase ten fold when I saw him so close he smirked at my shock. I leaned to his side and yelled for Iggy so that we could get the guitar and drum part set up for the song.

"Whats up" Iggy said upon arrival.

"Got anew song I wanna see what you two think"I said simply. I handed him the paper so he could feel the letters as I hummed the tune.

"And is this song written for a certain someone in this general vicinity"Iggy said with a smirk I sent him a death glare that was wasted so I resorted to simply elbowing him in the ribs hard enough to crack any normal person ribs but only returned a chuckle from Iggy.

"Any how lets get started" trying to avoid the subject.

"She didn't even deny it"Iggy smirked. I rolled my eyes then realized it was wasted.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy"I told him in my best fake annoyance tone.

"We will be landing momentarily please take your seats and fasten the restraint" came a monotone voice over the speakers.

"Saved by the bell" Iggy cheered


	2. faxness fluff

**Authors note: sorry the last chapter was kind of scattered the song was misery business by paramore which sadly I do not own and I do not own Maximum Ride either because last time I checked I was not a middle aged man and I'm not famous so sorry but I own nothing but the plot :( **

_**Fang POV**_

Max's new song is great but who is it about it seems to be in plain sight for Iggy (no pun intended).

_'It is about you, Brigid and her' _Angle answered my unspoken question

_'Angel what did I tell you about reading my thoughts' _I mentally scolded her

"Sorry" she giggled out loud receiving multiple stares which she shrugged off.

How is that song about Brigid and me? I lo..LIKE Max but she thinks I like Brigid?!?!?! Wait is that jealousy I sense no Max only thinks of me as a brother and nothing more and that is how I feel about her too right...

A thud shook me from mt thoughts as we landed in Arizona. We were bombarded by paparazzi as we got off the plain to be met by Dr. M, Ella, Brigid, and Jeb I felt myself tense when I saw him. The flock was greeted by hugs from Ella and Dr. M while Brigid and Jeb stood back. Ella even hugged me, brave girl, I stood stiff as she attempted to hug me my face as impassive as ever. We headed to a hotel because their was no way in hell that Max was going to stay in a house with Jeb and Brigid.

We stayed and talked to Dr. M for a while, well they talked I just listened to the conversation thinking about me and Max. I needed to talk to her because we all know how much I love emotional talks. Those are two word that where never used for me emotional, and talks but it is what needed to happen. This us kissing and her kissing back then running away and freaking out any time I talked to a girl was clearly not the right approach. They finally left leaving us 3 room keys.

"I want to share a room with Iggy" Gazzy exclaimed in a rush afraid somebody else would claim him even though we all knew that they would share as would Nudge and Angel leaving me with Max. This was sorted out while I spaced out thinking about how to talk to Max for the millionth time in the past five minute. It was getting late so we stacked fist and headed off to our rooms.

Once we were alone in our room I did a quick scan of the room looking for exits and what not. I know we destroyed Itex but old habits never change. There was a single bed in the middle of the room and a TV directly across the room from it. I sat down on the bed and whipped out my laptop checking my blog while Max took a shower. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom and a few moments late Max came out looking as gorgeous as ever her damp dirty blond hair pulled into a loose pony tail a few wavy strands framing her face. She sat down beside me leaning over to see my blog.

"Max"I said finally going to tell her what I had been wanting to all day. She turned her head towards me "That song you wrote who is it about?"

"Nobody it is just a song"she chocked out she is so cute when she blushed.

"I can tell when you lie to me" I said "and that is not what a certain mind reader told me" I smirked as her blush deepened

"What exactly did Angel tell you?" she asked.

"She said it was about me you and Brigid" I answered honestly.

"Kinda" she said barely audible.

"You know you are the only one for me I could never look at any other girl the way I see you I love you and I always have" I said the last part I could hardly even hear myself but I know she heard me. She looked taken aback for a moment and said nothing. Crap she doesn't feel the same way there I go practically giving a speech and she doesn't love me back. My thought s where interrupted by her mouth against mine. I was shocked for am moment but kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she tangled her hands in my hair. My tongue danced along her bottom lip pleading for an entrance which she gave to me. Our tongues danced as I explored every inch of her mouth. We broke apart as I kissed her jaw down her neck to her collar bone as she whispered in my ear "I love you to in case you didn't catch on" sending tingles down my spine even at a moment like this she was still sarcastic I smiled against her skin before getting lost in her eyes.

We laid down my arms still around her waist holding her close to me as she laid her head on my chest. She looked up at me "what does this make us?"I asked staring deeply into her eyes as she looked into mine.

"Mortal enemies"she replied a smile played across her face lighting up the dark room."Do you think we should tell the flock"she asked?

"I think it would be hard to keep from our little mind reader" I replied. She nodded am relaxed as I traced circles between her wings and we fell asleep in each others arms happier than I thought possible.


	3. The concertFang can sing!

**I just wanted to thank ****Selene Darkmoon ****for giving me the idea to have the flock walk in on them and I would also like to thank **Silent Broken Heart** for reviewing **

**disclaimer: I am not James Patterson there for I do not own Maximum Ride**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Max POV**_

I woke up still in Fangs arms as we looked at each other catching one of those rare Fang smiles that turn me to pudding. "Good morning Beautiful"he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. Before I could say anything the door opened and in walked the flock I mean all of them. This couldn't look good. A chorus of awws from the girls and a 'nice job Fang' from Iggy when Angel sent him a mental picture **(a/n:such a sexist pig)** and a eww Fang has cooties now from Gazzy. I felt my cheeks redden and quickly scrambled up trying to regain composure.

"What do you need" I said a little to quickly trying to act like nothing was going on. Ya that went over well. Note my never ending sarcasm.

"We where wondering if we could go eat down stairs to eat because they have continental breakfast and we thought it would be cool and the have like a little buffet and there is a TV but it is normally on the news the news is so boring the just say umph"Nudges rant was discontinued by Gazzy's hand.

"Sure let me get dressed and we will be right down"I said glad that the subject of my previous position had been avoided. I quickly took a shower and dressed in some sweats knowing fully well that they would make me change before the concert regardless so what is the point any way. Fang was waiting on me when I was ready. Our hands laced together as we walked down to eat. After 4-6 plates each we were greeted by my mom, Ella, Jeb, and Dr. Stupendous.

"Time to go" my mom ushered us out of the hotel and into a limo headed for the concert.

Now onto my favorite part of this concert stuff hair, makeup-cringe-, and wardrobe. Again sarcasm hints the -cringe-. "Oh what to do with you today?"came Alisa's overly perky voice, she was in charge of all the wardrobe and ect. About a two hours later I was wearing a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans, a zebra printed tee shirt with a pair of black converse. My hair was straightened framing my face. Fang was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black shirt a white skinny tie a white belt and white shoes. Iggy was wearing a pair of regular jeans with a red muscle shirt and black vest. The two younger girls where wearing matching jean mini skirts with black leggings and pinks shirts. Gazzy was wearing a plaid yellow and black shirt with a regular pair of jeans.

We stacked fist as Mom introduced us after she finished telling everyone about CSM. Show time folks.

"Hello Arizona" I shouted into the mike as we ran onto the stage. For those of you who don't know we are the flock **(A/N:I know very origanal but feel free to post any band names in a review)** I am Maximum this is Fang I pointed to him, Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. "Ok now what are do you guys want to hear a brand new song?" I asked already knowing the answer. The crowed roared "Alright you win."

"Hit it"I yelled turning towards the flock.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top _Business of misery is a understatement _  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth _I ran up to Fang and kissed him lightly __

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire oh boy had me and Fang caught on fire_  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now I have most definitely got him where I want him_  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good _and it really is the best feeling ever_  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
Just feels so good! 

By the end of the song I was jumping up and down out of breath.

"What did you think" I asked receiving a roar from the crowed in return.

"Hey Max" Iggy called from behind me into the mike.

"Yes Iggy" I replied questioningly

"You look like you could use a break me and fang have a song we wanna try out"Iggy replied a smile creeping its way along his face. This can't be good.

"Sure" I replied I couldn't say no in front of a audience.

_**Fang POV**_

I hope Max isn't mad that I didn't tell her before hand but she might have said no or asked to hear the song and we couldn't have that now could we. This song was for her the whole saving the world thing it will make sense in a minute once max gives up on sending a blind boy questioning looks.

"Ready Fang" Iggy yelled as I walked up to mike sending a smile Max's way immediately seeing her relax.

"Hit it Iggy" I said and started playing.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But its feeling just like every morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that  
I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time_

But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think its turning to a crock but I don't really know  
I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there was no where to run to  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
Said where you going you know the world is heading for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Its gone gone baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well its gone gone baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you

But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come 

I hope Max understood the meaning of that song,maybe she could explain it to me it all just kind of came all I know is I was thinking of her like I always am.

We sang a few more songs and finally head back stage to catch up with the Martinez whille their was a big hug fest Ella invited the flock to her house for a sleepover and the flock all cheered (well except for my but what do you expect).

_**Max POV**_

OMG Fang wrote a song! Mr. Unemotional can be poetic well kinda but he has an amazing voice to who knew? OK so apparently Fang and Iggy knew but what ever they can bite me.

The crowed loves him especially that damn red head in the front. Did I ever mention how much I hate red heads? I did. Good. But I got him right where I want him but we must get him to tell me these things before.

_'Max you two are so silly' _Angels voice rang in side my head

Shit stupid mind reading powers

_'G rated thoughts please'_

_'Sorry and what do you mean by that'_

_'ohh nothing nothing at all'_

I turned around to shoot Angel a death glare but she already had her Bambi eyes on. Crap 1 of 2 of my only weaknesses (the other being my moms chocolate chip cookies).

**I will not post the next chapter until I get 5 or more reveiws so click the little button I doesn't hurt I promise :) peace love and happiness 3 **


	4. Sleep over

**I am sincerely sorry about my horrid grammar not my forte I write in Fangs POV most of the time because I always wanted to know what he was thinking when he wasn't talking so I wrote about it Fang approves :) I am really sorry about taking so long to post I have been really busy lately and have been having boyfriend trouble :'( but oh well I finally have this up so enjoy 3 I made it extra long to make up for taking so long **

_**Fang POV**_

I was still high on adrenaline from the concert when we were greeted back stage by Dr. M, Ella, Jeb, and Brigid. Ella had invited us all to a sleep over at her house tonight because Jeb and Brigid were going off on business and she wanted to catch up with the flock. They enthusiastically accepted. I just hoped that Max I mean all of the flock liked my song or did they think it was weird that I actually had emotions.

****AlovelylinethattellsyouthatitislatertonightatElla'shouseidkifyoucanreaditthoughohwellbiteme****

This was um weird. The flock was there with Ella her mom had been called into work because of a animal emergency. After Nudge, Ella, and Angel had talked for a while they decide to play games. This can not end well. Angel Had convinced Max to play truth or dare via Bambi eyes. So we were all sitting in a circle and Angel and Nudge had a mischievous grin across their faces. Crap.

"I wanna go first" Nudge exclaimed once we were all situated.

"OK" Max said simply.

I snaked my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Max truth or dare" she asked all to innocently.

"Dare" Max said her voice strong. She would never back down from a dare we all knew it she was tougher than anyone I had ever met but yet amazingly graceful at the same time.

"I dare you to lock yourself in a closet with Fang for 5min with the lights out" Nudges smile grew so wide I thought it might out grow her face.

"WHAT NUDGE WHAT?!?!?!?" Max exclaimed.

"You have to its a rule"Nudge explained matter-of-factly.

"Let's go" She said hardly audible pulling me up with her and heading towards the closet.

We were alone. In dark closet. Really close. Only problem was the flock was standing at the door. Max leaned in and whispered in my ear so the flock couldn't hear "I have a plan Kiss me a few times to get them listening then when I tap your hand three times scream at the top of your lungs. "OK" I gave a nod a mischievous grin spread across my face.

I kissed her a few times louder than necessary and then when she gave me the signal yelled. We heared the flock stumble back wards and leave the room. "Now what do we do" she asked slyly.

The closet was entirely to cramped there was no room to move once so ever. " I think we should attempt to move to a more comfortable position." I answered in a complete sentence.

"Right" she sounded almost disappointed.

She tripped over a umbrella and fell on top of me. "Are you more comfortable?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Yes thank you, I am" she replied blushing trying to cover it up by using snide remarks. Oh man she is so hot.

She pushed on my chest trying to get up but I stopped her by placing one hand between her wings and the top of her belt. She pressed her self into me closer than I thought possible and before I knew it our lips where touching. I deepened the kiss moving our lips in synchronization our tongues tangoing in each others mouth. I turned over so that I was in dominant position holding all of my body weight on my arms so as not to crush her delicate body. We pulled away to breath and I sat straddling her when she got the most awful look on her face. Had she not wanted to kiss me? Did she regret it? I most certainly didn't but she was odd like that sometimes.

_**Max POV**_

I had pulled away from Fang to breath when he sat back on his legs straddling me.

_Max, Iggy wants to know if Fang has condoms. What is a condom? _ Angel said in my head

I must have had the worst look on my face because Fang gave me the oddest look I just shook my head.

_Nothing honey, How much longer until the dare is over? _I thought back

_It has been over but Iggy said he could her you and didn't want us to see. What where you two doing?_

_Don't worry about it but cover your ears._

"Fang cover your ears" he did so "IGGY" I screamed and ran out of the closet.

Iggy looked confused and then about fell over laughing. "How dare you think that to Angel. She is SIX for crying out loud. You little perverted blind boy" Fang walked up placing an arm around my waist calming me down instantly.

"What did we miss" I asked in a much calmer tone.

"We decided to play spin the bottle, It is my turn"Nudge explained. She spun and landed on Iggy. "It's you Iggy" Nudge said quietly. Iggy's cheeks reddened on his pale face. Fang snickered he knew something I didn't and I was intent on finding out what it was. The kiss was short but sweet they like each other it was obvious to even me and that was saying something.

Iggy spun and landed on Angel he gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek. Angel spun and hit me she kissed me sweetly on the cheek. I spun and guess who it landed on, Fang how serendipitous.

I turned to sit on his lap and leaned into him kissing him lightly on the mouth. He deepened the kiss placing a hand on my lower back and behind my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. If you are wondering why I was not freaked out about my flock watching me. You see the thing is when I kiss Fang the world just kind of goes away. Sadly I was snapped back to reality by Iggy coughing in the back ground. Then I became aware of Gazzy 'gagging' in the background. I gave a small laugh. I don't want to play any more Gazzy declared and with that the game was over. Angel giggled as we headed to our rooms.**(A/N:** **I know I forgot to mention this but Gazzy is with Iggy, Angel is with Nudge, Max is with Ella, and Fang is all alone)**

Me and Ella talked for a while about her boyfriend. She also found me and Fang an amusing topic. At about 11:15 she finally fell asleep and I headed over to Fangs room straight across the hall. He was still on his laptop, his blog was growing in popularity. He nodded at my inviting me into the room I sat down at the foot of his bed. He shut is laptop telling me to speak but I tilted my head at the window telling him I wanted to fly. He nodded and got up to follow me out. We need to work on this silent conversation thing. Yes that had been a silent conversation.

I jumped out of the window loving the rush of the wind beneath my wings. We headed to a cave where we could still see the house clearly. He looked at me inviting me to speak after we had landed. "I am worried"

"Shocker" he muttered under his breath earning him a smack upside the head.

"As I was saying First of all I haven't heard from the voice in a long time. Second we have not been attacked in a while and what the hell is up with Nudge and Iggy"I finally got out.

"Well for the first two maybe Itex is busy, as for Nudge and Iggy Iggy told me he liked her a lot and Nudge used her magnetism to make the bottle land on Iggy." How does he know these things? "Angel told me" I swear that boy reads my mind better and more accurately than Angel.

"How do you always know what I am thinking"

"I know you Max, I know you better than you know yourself, I know you better than I know me."

"And I am the only person who knows you have emotions" I smiled this was great.

"Come on it is almost midnoght lets head back OK?"

"Ya, lets go" we flew back to his room. "Hey do you think I could stay here for the night I don't to wake anyone up" I asked but we both knew that was not the reason.

"Of course" he moved over on the full sized bed offering me a spot next to him. I took it gladly and laid my head on his chest taking in his smell, listening to his heart beat feeling his worn fingers run through my hair. With that I was asleep in the arms of my one true love.


	5. Truth or dare

**Thank you all so much to those of you who reviewed and especially ****gypsyprincess94** ** who gave me like all of the ideas for this chapter and also checkout her story but anyways on with mine XD**

**I own nothing **

_**Max POV**_

"Max get up" Fang said louder than I would have liked this early. I grumbled and flipped over on th bed moving my head from his bare chest to bury my face in the pillow. Then I heard a soft giggle OK Fang does not giggle. Oh crap. I shot out of bed to find a laughing flock holding a camera.

"You guys are dead" I growled in the most deadly tone I could manage.

"It is worth it. You and fang are so cute. I mean together. You are cute on your own to but you make a cute couple. Well Fang is not cute he would kill me if I said that. You would look really cute in this outfit I saw in a magazine. You are really pret--" Nudge said through laughs until she was silenced by Gazzy.

_Max, Iggy wants to know if you used a condom this time. You guys still have not told me what that is._

_Later hun right now I am gonna kill Iggy._

_Max not in front of Gazzy and me plus me and Nudge wanna play truth or dare again._

I was about to say no when I was hit with two pairs of Bambi eyes. Sh-crap.

"Fine" I was given many odd looks but Angel explained.

Fang slipped on a shirt and sat down in our circle that went in this order. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, Me and Angel.

"I will go first" Nudge declared "Max truth or dare"

"Dare" there was no way I was going to chicken out and say truth and if I said truth they would force me to confess my feelings for Fang. Wait if I said dare they would make me kiss Fang. Crap I did not think of that.

"Kiss Fang for at least a minute on the mouth." Nudge said avoiding all possible loop holes.

I turned around to look at Fang and kissed him lightly on the mouth. But our kiss deepened when he pulled me onto his lap. Our tongues tangoed delicately inside of each others mouths. I did not know how much time had passed time and all other conscious thoughts slipped away when me and fang kissed. It was a great feeling. Our kiss ended when we were interrupted by a mixed flock. Nudge and Angel looked excited Gazzy had turned his head pretending to puke and Iggy looked utterly disgusted. I refrained from getting out of Fangs lap.

"OK, Angel truth or dare" I asked

"Truth" she replied well angelically.

"Who is having the most interesting thoughts right now and what are they" I grinned wickedly "And nobody is allowed to put their mind on lock down"

"hmm all of your thoughts are funny" she replied clearly wondering who's thoughts would be the most amusing "Iggy is wanting the same dare as you but with Nudge not Fang because he says if it was with Fang it would be extremely creepy. But he says that it would be really funny to see what Fang did." Nudge's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and Iggy's normally pale complexion turned a deep crimson Fang just looked frightened I couldn't say I blamed him.

At that moment the unthinkable happened Nudge Turned and kissed Iggy full on no dare in front of all of us. Well someone was blunt. Iggy smiled and pulled Nudge into his lap. "Who says it has to be on a dare" that was possibly the shortest phrase that had ever exited Nudge's mouth.

"Iggy truth or dare" Angel asked.

"Truth I already got my dare" Iggy answered.

"What is a condom I keep reading it in your thought but I don't know what it is." I burst out laughing Fang smirked and Iggy chuckled. Wait Iggy is supposed to be embarrassed not amused this can not be good. This is one perverted bird kid.

"Well Angel you see when you are older you get these feelings like Fang does." **(A/N He went on to explain intercourse but I am not going to write that and also remember he used Fang and Max as examples)** Angel looked paler than Iggy which I did not think possible. I felt my face turning a million shades of red. "So Fang has to use a condom so Max doesn't get pregnant or get a STD" Iggy finished angel nudge and Gazzy looked sick to their stomach. I was utterly embarrassed Fang was impassive (shocker I know) and Iggy looked pleased (that is one sick kid).

"Fang truth or dare" Iggy asked totally unphased.

"Dare" silly one word phrases.

"I dare you to go on a date with Max" Nudge whispered something in his ear "And let Nudge and Angel pick out both of your clothes"

"When" did I mention how much I hate one word phrases and do I get no say in this?

"Tonight should be good"

"OK"

"Gazzy truth or dare"Fang said.

"Dare I am not afraid of any thing except maybe max..." Gazzy said growing quieter at the end.

"Smart boy" I said Fang smirked.

"I dare you to let Nudge and Angel put makeup on you and let them dress you up"Gazzy gasped.

"OK" he sounded frightened.

****smexxaylinethattellsyouitistwentyminuteslater****

Gazzy came out wearing a pink princess dress with a tiara and plastic high heeled shoes. He had on a ton of red blush and pink lipstick with multi colored eye shadow. Do you want to know the funny thing. He came out walking around like a model one hand on his hip and the other straitened by his side and parallel to the ground. This boy had some serious issues.

The game broke apart after that but Gazzy on his own will decided not to change.  
**Next Chapter will be the DATE!!!!!!!!! **

**Please press the review button it doesn't bite (but I might if you don't XD)**


	6. The datedare

**Chapter five is up and has replaced the authors note so if you have not already checked that out please do so :) I apparently tore a muscle in my neck sparring so now I have absolutely nothing to do for the next two weeks and can not even get out of bed so I should post a lot of chapters in the near future :) Although the FAXNESS might take a hit because I am currently having boyfriend problems but this chapter is the date so there will be a lot of FAX (I am bored so I will carry on a conversation w/ Fang :)**

**Fang:Boyfriend problems?**

**Lizzy:He thinks I am stubborn and he is a man whore**

**Fang:Well you did like rip a muscle in you neck and wouldn't let anybody get near you**

**Lizzy:I can help myself thank you**

**Fang:You are stubborn**

**Lizzy:Do you want me to breakup with you too**

**Fang:Can I just go on the date already**

**Lizzy:Well someone is anxious *Smirk***

_**Max POV**_

"Are you almost done torturing me yet"I wined. Angel was smothering me in makeup while Nudge dealt with my hair they had both already picked out a outfit that I will refrain from describing for fear I might throw up.

"Almost I need to put some mouse in your hair and Angel needs to finish the lip gloss and you will be done" I almost gaged isn't mouse a animal?

"DONE!" Angel and Nudge exclaimed simultaneously.

I looked into the mirror and was not sure what I saw it looked like me but very pretty and almost girly. I had gold eyeshadow and mascara on with strawberry lip gloss that smelled really good under my nose.

_Max you are really pretty and Fang thinks so to _Angel 'said' in my head**(A/N haha that rhymed XD)**

Thanks I thought back I was excited and nervous all at the same time. What if he only went on this date because it was a dare? What if he did not like me looking like this? These questions and more plagued me as I walked down stairs.

My jaw practically hit the floor Fang was flipping hot!!! He had a black (shocking) long sleeve button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. He had on distressed light wash jeans with a big whole at the knee. He also sported a pair of pink converse.

OK if you believed the part about his shoes being pink...WOW no they were black too.

_**Fang POV**_

Max was stunning. Not that she wasn't always but tonight she was more beautiful than ever. She had a a black strapless shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with gold ballet flats. She had some gold eyeshadow that made the gold flecks in her brown eyes stand out even more. She was amazing.

"You look amazing" I whispered in her ear when she walked up.

"Right back at cha" She replied she may look delicate but she was still Max and I knew that I loved her.

Dr. M took a bunch of pictures stating that 'it was not often that her daughter went on her first date' ans d stuff like that. Max put up with it for her mom although I knew she hated makeup and did not want proof she ever wore any. But she looked amazing with it.

"Where are we going" she asked after we had shot of into the air.

"It is a surprise" I said mysteriously.

She sighed audibly and I smirked my oh so famous signature smirk. We flew for a short amount of time before we got to our destination. It was a secluded water fall only accessible by flight. There were trees and mountains surrounding a pool of water. I had brought up things for a picnic earlier. I just hope she likes it.

"Fang, this is gorgeous how did you find it" Max said. So I guess she likes it.

I shrugged "I have some food and stuff set up over here." We headed to a hill where I had a bunch of sandwiches, drinks and even some chocolate chip cookies.

She sat down next to me and we happily began eating our food in silence. Not a awkward silence but a comfortable silence. We ate all of the food and Max laid back on the grass. I would do any thing for her she was my every thing. I would be like her guardian angel. This could work, a new song ha I got it.

"What ya thinking about?" She brought me out of my thoughts.

"You" I answered she smiled a heart-melting smile that she was so famous for. I laid down next to her on the grass.

"What about me" she asked playfully turning on her side to look at me.

"Your guardian angel" she gave me the most adorable confused look I smirked once again.

"I will never understand you" she sighed. I mindlessly started humming the new tune.

"YOU WROTE A NEW SONG!!!!!!!" Max exclaimed beside me sitting up.

"Yes" I replied simply. I heard Max mutter something about 'stupid one word answers'

"You want a three word answer?" I commented she rose a eyebrow at me questioningly. I laughed I leaned over and whispered "I. Love. You."

"Much better" she laughed "and I love you too." Those were my favorite words I ever heard her say. "So are you going to sing me your new song?!?!"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"I want it to be a surprise"

"When can I hear it"

"At our next concert"

"That is not until next weekend and all the way in LA" she sounded very exasperated.

"The stars are so beautiful" I sighed "But you beat them by a mile"

"They are nowhere near as beautiful as your eyes" she sang laying her head on my chest. I buried my nose in her hair taking in her sweet scent. Coconut? She leaned up and looked at me and our lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but they slowly became more passionate. All I could think was 'Oh god this is so great I want to do this all the time'.

We lay there perfectly content her breathing steadied and she fell asleep. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. So peaceful and calm not worried about the flock or her family just restful.

I couldn't bring myself to wake her up so I carried her bridal in me arms loving having her against me. I flew her back to the house where every body except Dr. M, Iggy and Jeb was asleep. I had totally forgotten about Jeb we still didn't trust him.

"Aw she fell asleep" Dr. M erupted when we came in. Jeb gave me a questioning look and it took all of my self control not to burst into laughter. If he was gonna try to be protective I hope he knows Max could cause him to hide in a closet in fetal position from a single glare. Iggy smiled a very crooked smile I so did not want to know what he was thinking me and Max still planed on getting him back for using us a 'examples' during truth or dare.

I carried her up to my and lied her down on my bed. I took a shower and when I came out she was awake sitting on my bed starring at my bare chest, all I was wearing was my boxers.

_**Max POV**_

OK how did I get in Fangs bed. **(A/N:Minds out of the gutter yall) **Last I remember I was on the date kissing Fang then...Crap I fell asleep on the date. Smooth move Max real smooth.

I was in the middle of reprimanding myself when Fang walked in, wearing his boxers only. He was flawless a defined six pack clear from fighting erasers but there was a scar from Ari's nearly fatal blow. Fang called them 'scratches'. I reached out and traced his scar, I couldn't help it.

"Are you gonna stay here or go to your room?" he questioned.

"I wanna stay if that is ok" I replied hoping he did not mind.

A smile spread across his face "I was hopeing you would say that"

"Can I borrow I shirt I don't want to walk over to my room" with that he tossed me a black T-shirt and I changed in the bathroom. I climbed into bed taking in Fangs scent and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it I have some questions for you so please review!!!!**

**Do you like me putting in the _POV_?**

**Should I have the flock go to school or tour and have major drama?**

**What should I do with Jeb and Brigid?**

**I already have some ideas but if you want to give me your opnion on any or all of these please let me know 3 3 3 reveiws!!!!!!**


	7. Fang is hot and cold

**I am really excited because I posted chapter 6 at like 12:00 midnight and when I checked my e-mail this morning at like 5:00 I already had reviews and people actually added me to their Favorite authors list and stuff like that so thank you guys so much!!!!!! Oh and I made a great realization are you ready?!?!?!?**

**Fang+Max=Fax**

**Iggy+Nudge=Niggy**

**Fang+Iggy=Faggy **

**Haha how funny and fitting is that :)**

**Fang: You have one sick twisted mind**

**Lizzy: Thank you**

**Fang: That was not a compliment**

**Lizzy: I am choosing to ignore that comment**

_**Max POV**_

I woke up Fang was still sleeping next to me and surprisingly enough the flock had not caught us together this time. He was so perfect I couldn't believe he was mine. Fang must have felt me stir and turned to look at me.

"Morning" I said in a very happy voice.

"Morning gorgeous" He replied.

"Come on I smell food" I smiled and he returned it melting my world. What was the world coming to I was turning into a total sap.

We headed down stairs still wearing Fangs shirt and my PJ bottoms. Jeb was the only other person awake and he kept giving me odd looks. I settled on waiting for Iggy because Jeb was so kind as to not fix anyone else breakfast.

"What is going on" Jeb finally spoke.

"Well you see I am 98% human and 2% bird and I have wings" I replied to get on Jeb's nerves.

"I mean between you and Fang. You are wearing his shirt and I am aware of the fact that you two both stayed in Fangs room last night." Jeb stated like I did not already know that. You want to know what I did in response to that. I laughed and Fang smirked.

"So are going to try to be a over protective dad now after you stab us in the back help us and stab us in the back again good luck with that one" I said sarcasm dripping from each word while I was still laughing lightly.

"I was going to tell you I think it is great just be careful. I don't think there is anybody better for my daughter than you, Fang." Jeb said smiling.

"I am as much your daughter as I am The fairy princess of happy rainbow unicorn land" I replied rolling my eyes. Getting his approval of Fang was not that important to me I could careless what he thought.

Just then the phone rang on the counter and I picked it up. It was Kevin, our manager, calling to remind us about our flight and yada yada yada blah blah blah.

The flock slowly came in along with Ella. Dr. Stupendous had left to go see family yesterday while we were out on our date.

Breakfast was uneventful. I changed into some jeans and a black tank top with a pair of converse. We all grabbed our things and mom drove us to the air port. The flight was about a hour and a half. Me and Fang in the middle. Iggy and Nudge behind us and Gazzy and Angel in the front. Total had stayed home with Akila.

Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my nose. I smiled and snuggled into him smelling his scent.

Fang was really hot. I mean he had a fever.  
"Are you feeling OK Fang?" I asked.

_**He is getting a new power, Maximum**_

_Whoa haven't talked to you in a while!_

_**There has been no need Fang is running a fever because he is going to have a new power soon **_

_And that power might be..._

No answer of course.

"Actually I am really cold. Could you grab the blanket out of the compartment?"

"Sure." I replied handing him the blanket. "Fang, The voice just told me that you were getting a new power but was so kind as not to tell me what it is." I breathed.

"Cool" Damn one word answers.

The monotone voice that was not only in my head came on "Please fasten your restraints we will be landing momentarily"

Once we landed we headed to the Marriott where we were staying I was still worried about Fang but he was strong and the voice had said he was just getting a new power so I am sure he will be fine. I just don't know what I would do with out him he was just as much a part of me as I was.

We went into the hotel to check in I went up to the counter to get our room keys. There was a guy behind the counter about 15. He smiled flirtatiously I resisted the urge to gag.

"Three rooms under Nick Ride." I stated strongly giving him my layoff-before-my-boyfriend-kills-you-and-I-laugh glare.

"How about I give you two of those and you can come back to my place" he winked.

I felt Fangs arm wrap around my waist and he growled low "Give her the keys"

The guy looked genuinely afraid and I smirked at that. "Here you go have a nice day" he stuttered with fake pleasantness. I laughed and Fang looked down at me and smiled. I stood on my tip toes and gently touched my lips to his for a millisecond. We caught up with the flock and headed off to our rooms.

Of course Me with Fang, Angel with Nudge, and Gazzy with Iggy. Once we got into the room Fang collapsed onto the bed. Not in the I-am-so-damn-tired way but more like the I-just-passed-out-with-no-warning way. Yep that is more like it.

Being the wonderful leader I am I stayed totally calm. Yeah right I freaked Fang was burning up I called the flock in via Angel. By the time they got there Fang was totally fine. Shall we say freaky OK so that sounded cheese when you think about it but this was freaky even for us.

"Max" Fang chocked out. I sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm right here get some rest" I said smoothing his hair.

"Yes mother" Fang snickered. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"I am not your mother. My child would be much prettier than you" I laughed.

Iggy whispered something to Gazzy who told Angel who told Nudge who giggled uncontrollably.

"What?" I asked warily. Iggy snickered and shook his head. I grabbed Iggy by the collar and spoke low and threateningly. "What did you tell them?"

"I said that your baby would still be fifty percent Fang" I got a murderous look on my face but then I got a idea.

"Fang, how could you tell Iggy" I whined the a fake whine and turned to Iggy "And why did you have to tell the little kids they did not need to know about it yet"

The flocks eyes (except for Angel who had read my mind) eyes were so big I was afraid they would fall out. Iggy caught onto my joke and said "Hey I told you guys to use protection".

"Got cha" I laughed and shooed them out the door so Fang could rest.

I sat down on the bed beside Fang. "You OK?" I asked.

"I can not believe you did that."

"I can not believe you spoke in a full sentence" I retorted.

"Touch'e" he sighed.

"Now get some sleep we will go to rehearsal tomorrow"

"Yes mommy"

"You have got to stop saying that" I breathed agitated. Fang merrily chuckled.  
***********************************************************************************

**Your opinions are valued Please review it means so much to me Thank you the more reviews the faster I update :) should I write a faggy(see authors note at top) one shot?XD **


	8. Stella

**I am going to the beach on Friday so I will not be able to post for a little while So I am making this a extra long chapter!! I am sorry if the previous authors note offended anybody. I am really sorry if I did. Stella is based on me!! The first song is Shake it by Metro Station the second song is Heels over head by boys like girls. **

**I own nothing **

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Fang POV**_

I was having a dream type thing although it seemed very real and it was in my point of view so I couldn't see myself. I saw a girl who looked a little like me she had long pin strait black hair down to her back, deep brown almond shaped eyes, and dark olive skin. She was very pretty actually she looked about 12. What happened next shocked me she said "I am Stella, your sister". She whipped out pure black wings but they were noticeably smaller than mine.

I shot up from the hotel bed. That was very weired but amazingly vivid. You know how when you wake up dreams seem far away and kind of shady? Well this felt like it really happened.

I had apparently woken Max up and recounted my entire experience with her. She smiled which confused me deeply.

"I know what your new power is Fang" She smiled. I looked at her confused. "You can see into the future in your sleep."

"I have a sister?" I ask amazed. Max smiled and nodded. My mind raced how did this happen? When will I meet her? What is she like? I was really excited and nervous all at the same time.

"Fang, where were you when you saw her?"Max asked

"I couldn't tell it almost looked like backstage at a concert but I have no idea which one" I said.

"Lets go wake up the children shall we" Max got up and extended a hand for me. "We have to go to rehearsal today."

I went to check on Iggy and Gazzy while Max went to wake up Angel and Nudge. Iggy and Gazzy were already awake watching cartoons. Well Iggy was listening but what ever.

"Come on" I motioned to my room with my head.

"OK Fang we are coming" Gazzy chirped and followed Iggy and me back to the room. We all settled into mine and Max's room.

"We are going to rehearsal this morning we will have breakfast there got it?" Max asked in a leader tone. There was a chorus of yes and alright as we headed out to th front of the hotel. I grabbed my black wind breaker. I always had my song book and pens in my jacket that I always wore. We found Kevin waiting out front for us with a van and some food. He knew us well I dug into the food still thinking about my sister. It seemed so weird to say that I have never met her and I feel as if I love her. Not the way I love Max but still I love her in a way she seems to be connected to me. You could feel it in her voice in my 'dream'.

_WHAT!! Fang how could you not tell us?!?! _Angel exclaimed in my head.

_Angel this is really weird right now I need to get my thoughts strait first OK?_ I replied

_OK but tell me next time _Angel sighed and left my mind.

Max gave me a look that said it-will-be-ok-we-will-talk-later. I smiled say OK what can I say even my looks are of few words.

We pulled into the Parking lot of the arena. Then I saw her. Stella. I felt my heart leap into my throat she was real. I nudged Max and nodded my head towards Stella.

"Is that her" she asked and I nodded. "What are you waiting for come on" she grabbed my hand and took my over to Stella.

Things on my mind right now

Max is holding my hand

My could be sister is right there

I can see the future

Max is holding my hand!

We walked up to Stella. She put her hands on her hips moving her hips to the right looking at me and Max daring us to speak. "Fang" I said my face still impassive studying her reaction. Her eyes widened a tiny bit but quickly erased it.

"Yeah and I am the gum drop princess of lollipop fun land" she replied rolling her eyes.

"No, you are Stella" she dropped her hands from her waist and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"In private now" she pointed into the building and we went off the flock close behind. She looked at us accusingly. "You are Fang?" I nodded "I am Stella, your sister".

"Do you have wings too?" Max asked letting her own gorgeous wings out. Stella nodded and let out her pure black wings.

"Are you sure you are Fangs sister?" Max asked. Stella nodded confused. "You are wearing a blue tank top and green short shorts. Fang wears black end of story" Max laughed I smirked.

We all sat down on the couch. "Will you please explain well you" Max asked.

Stella sighed "I grew up at the school for 6 years. Then I escaped using my power. I can control the weather. I caused a tornado and let all the experiments escape. I found my mom. I hate her she is only 28 so she was 14 when she had you and is a total whore. I left two years later when I was eight and I have been on my own ever since. I used to have erasers attack me but not often they had more important targets. I heard about you guys on a radio and knew that you were like me. To state the obvious I am 98% human 2% bird all that fun stuff."

Great my mom is a whore nice to know and she can control the weather now that is scary.

"Where did your wings go?" Gazzy asked starring at the back of her tank top where her wings should be sticking out.

"I can make my wings sink into my skin" she said "Can you guys not?"

I looked at Max she looked spaced out, she was talking to the voice.

"Actually we can guys voice just said so" Max lifted up the back of her shirt and demonstrated. We all gasped and tried it ourself. This could be useful.

"OMG now we can wear like cute bathing suites and not worry about people seeing our wings. I love going swimming. Do our wings get wet while they are like this? I hate how when my hair gets wet it goes all poofy. Stella's hair is really pretty it is so long and thick. But it is super straight and black. You do look kind of like Fang. Except you actually show emotion and talk. Plus you wear cute clothes. If I used cute to describe Fang he might eat me."

"Don't think I wont" Stella muttered darkly yes she is definitely my sister. Nudge let out a forced laugh and mumbled a sorry. Stella looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Fang" was all I said.

"I got that" Stella rolled her eyes.

"I can turn invisible" I gave some information but I left out that I could see into the future I had not told the flock yet and did not want to drop the bomb like that.

"That is what I was looking for" Stella laughed "is she your girlfriend?" she nodded towards Max. I nodded my head and let out a half smile.

"How did you know?" Max voiced my thoughts.

"That is what little sisters do" she shrugged her shoulders. "Can I see your song book?"

I pulled my song book out of my song book and handed it to her. She smiled and flipped through the pages. She got a very confused look on her face when she came to one page I walked up behind her and looked at the page. It was the song Iggy had written to try to make me sing to Max but the song was rather horny.

Stella looked up at me confused "Who wrote this it is not like your other hand writing regardless of the emotion you felt?"

"Iggy" was all I said and she understood or so I thought.

"Sing it please I want to hear it" I looked at her like she was crazy but her eyes pleaded so I to the song book and sang.

_Let's drop! Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake_

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it 

Told you the song Iggy wrote was horny. I felt my face heat up but saw Max laughing?

"Can you sing this one you were really upset when you wrote it I can see it in your hand writing" Stella looked up at me. I looked at the paper she was holding it was the song I wrote when the flock split. I nodded and began to sing.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me 

I looked at Max she understood god I loved that girl. "I think we have had a eventful morning you guys lets skip rehearsal today and go to the beach or something OK?" Max said.

Nudge began rambling that we needed to go to the mall and get swimsuits and how Max should get a bikini because she looked really pretty. Max gave in and said we could go shopping. Then go to the beach.


	9. Happy Birthday :

**I'm baaaaaack *laugh maniacally* Sorry I took so long to post this it has been done for a while but I was at the beach and had no intra webz access I was having withdrawals it was terrible but I am all good now thank goodness ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Stella POV**_

The girls and guys split up once we got to the mall. Me and Max instantly clicked Angel was adorable but her and Nudge had a shopping problem. So me and Max hang back and let them pick stuff out for us. Then a group of guys came up to me and Max.

"Hey baby, wanna comeback to my place" the guy sneered alcohol on his breath. Gross.

"I don't know will two people fit under a rock?" I asked faking innocence sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Feisty I like it" he smiled bearing yellow teeth. Again, gross.

"Ugly I don't like" I retorted. The guy charged at my but I just leaned back on one foot and side kicked him straight to the ribs. In fact I think I heard a few ribs break. Go me!

Max laughed and walked away me following towards Angel and Nudge. They handed us our swimsuits. Mine was a blue plaid bikini and Max's was also a bikini but hers was black and white wide horizontal stripes they were actually really cute. I smiled and thanked Angel and Nudge for picking them out for us. We bought the swimsuits and went to meet up with the guys.

We had a large quantity of food and bounced on down to the hotel to change. I love swimming almost as much as flying.

I can not believe I am related to Fang I mean we look alike but I mean he has all his emotions wrapped up. I on the other hand am a very bubbly person but I most definitely do not wear my heart on my sleeve. You can defiantly see he is my brother when you look at us though but still we are like polar opposites.

Angel is adorable six year old but is kind of freaky. Gazzy is cute little boy but has a lot of growing up to do. Nudge is sweet but will give you a headache in a instance. Me and Max totally clicked she can kick but and I respect that but honestly what does she see in him.

So right now we are at the hotel and every body is changing into their swimsuits. Might I say I look incredibly fantastic! Wonders a hot shower can do for ya huh? I got to say I am really excited to have a family you know fit in.

_**Max POV**_

I walked out of the bathroom and found Fang in our room but he was only in his boxers. "Co-ed room Fang put some pants on" I practically screamed.

"I am still have on more than you" he smirked.

"What you don't like?" I questioned playfully but I could clearly see him looking me up and down.

"Don't you?" He smiled "But I don't like sharing."

"I don't want to be shared I want you to have me and only you. I am the only person who is allowed to have you." I replied.

"Good" He stepped forwards and his lips touched mine.

"Go change first" I pulled away. And he went off to put on his black board shorts.

_Max do you love Fang?_

_Of coarse hun I love all of the flock_

_No I mean do you love love him _

_I guess I do but shhh_

_Good because you two are perfect for each other_

With that she left me head and Fang walked back into the room "Where were we?" He smiled

"We are ready" the flock burst through the door. I almost laughed way to kill a moment guys.

"Let's go" I said and we walked down to the beach.

Everybody went straight to the water except for Fang and Stella she had said that she wanted to know more about him. Good luck with that one Stella. But it looks like she is trying so what can you do.

With my awesome hearing I was able to pick out their conversation. Which might I add was very one sided.

"You really love them don't you?" she looked up at him through her long hair twirling a strand between her fingers.

"Ya I do" he replied.

"What about me, I just showed up but I am your sister but then again they are more of your family then I am." She took interest in shuffling the sand with her toes.

"Stella, because they are my family doesn't mean you aren't it makes them your family too" he looked piercingly into her eyes. She smiled and got a odd grin on her face.

"What about you and Max? Will your children come from a egg or be a actual baby with wings?" she laughed Fangs eyes shot to the size of dinner plates as I am sure mine did too.

"Why don't you go play with Angel?" Fang attempted to avoid the subject Stella just laughed.

"What do you think I am some kind of pedophile" She gasped in mock horror. Fang shock his head disapprovingly and walked over to me.

"Are you sure she is related to me?" Fang looked over at Stella messing around with the flock.

"She sure looks like you but she thinks like a Iggy and can talk like a Nudge if you give her the chance but she can kick but like moi" I laughed at the end.

"Well I think the last part we may have in common" he smirked.

"What ever you say you know I can beat your but when we spar" I smiled hoping he took it as a challenge.

"Up" he held a hand out to me and lifted me up for a match. Forgetting we were on the beach with on lookers I gladly accepted. We touched knuckles and began.

I shot a hook kick to his head wrapping around his guard I rolled my hip over and turned it into a round kick hitting him square in the chest. Before I retracted my kick he grabbed my foot and spun me so I spun 360o. When I got back around I was greeted by his fist on my cheek. I ridge handed him to the soler plexus and grabbed the back of his heel with my other hand lifting his foot from the sand. Using my other hand to push his chest to the ground. He grabbed my waist pulling me down with him. I landed straddling him in a dominant position. I leaned down and kissed his lips teasingly and whispered "I win".

"Max, Fang come in the water now!!" Angel ran up to us.

"OK Angel." I sighed and removed my self from Fang and went down to the water.

The water was warm very relaxing. That is until Fang pulled me under water which was pointless considering we have gills. I laughed and swam back to the surface.

"Max Stella needs a birth day" Angel swam over to me.

"Your right actually I think we all missed our birthdays while we were trying to destroy Itex" I had totally forgotten about that.

"I think we should all have one big birthday and we could do a gift exchange like a secret Santa thing that would be so much fun. I know who I want and what I would give them it would be really cool. hmph" Thank you Gazzy for ending nudges rant.

"That is a great idea Nudge we will work everything out when we get back to the hotel" I agreed.

With that Nudge and Angel went off to plan when Stella came up and asked if me and Fang wanted to play chicken with her and Iggy.**(A/n: there will be no Steggy in this story unless you guys ask for it this story will be Niggy:)**

Allow me to explain this game. I sat on Fangs shoulders and Stella sat on Iggy's and we tried to push each other off. The hard part was the waves. But I was considerably taller than Stella being two years older than she is. We played a few times with Gazzy refereeing until Gazzy 'polluted' the water and we walked back to the Hotel.Everybody showered off and met back in mine and Fangs room.

"OK guys we are going to do a secret Santa Type thing for our birthdays I have put everybody's names into this hat and what ever name you draw will be the person you are shopping for. No telling who you have and you had better not read anybodies mind Angel I am serious or you will get no presents at all." I said in my best leader-ish voice. Everyone nodded their agreement and drew a piece of paper. Mine was Angel she was practically my daughter so this should be easy.

"Everybody know who they got?" I asked everybody nodded their agreement. "OK now throw away the paper so nobody finds it." Everybody got up and disposed of their slips and sat back down.

"Max when can we go shopping?" Angel asked innocently. I almost groaned I hadn't thought of that and we all know how much I just love shopping. Note my sarcasm.

"Well we have a concert Saturday and we have to makeup rehearsals tomorrow so I guess we can go on Friday sound good?"

**I know you all probably know by now I have known for a while but incase you don't know THERE IS GOING TO BE A SIXTH BOOK called Fang it is coming out in March 2010 it was on Max-Dan-Wiz and all over Ff and the intra webz so check it out **

**Have you ever woken up at noon and burst out into song ( by the killers to be exact) then grabbed your laptop off of the bedside table opened up your music library (I-tunes) put the song () on replay and immediately began writing/reading Ff (yes I do both at the same time) all before you get out of bed? **


	10. WHAT!

**I am moving this story in a different direction now! Why you ask? Because I did not think it was going any where so I am turning it so it does OK? Well if it isn't OK please say so in a review I don't care if you flame me I just want to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!**

_**Max POV**_

We were about to go flying so we could shop for who ever we picked for secret Santa thing (in my case Angel) until Stella started throwing up. Well then this puts a damper on things doesn't it. I went over and held back her extremely long hair.

A little while later she had recovered. I called my mom.

"Hello" My mom answered.

"Hey mom, we have a little problem can you come over it is important"

"Max honey whats wrong"

"Well you see we found a girl well she is Fangs sister and she is like us but she is sick I need you to come check her out"

"Wow ok I will be there in 30min I was actually coming over already I found something I think you all might like and I have something for Stella too"

"How did you know her name was Stella"

"Max I have to go bye" she said very rushed and hung up. Well that was odd huh.

I turned to Stella "How are you feeling hun?"

"Like shit" She replied she look really tired.

"Do you have any idea what is wrong?" She shook her head 'no'.

Thirty minutes later

"Max, Max its me open up" My mom banged on the door. I rushed over and let her in. She looked at me somberly and I returned a confused look. She sighed. "Max get all of the flock in here"

I opened the linked door and called all of the flock over except for Fang and Stella who where already in the room. "Okay mom has something important to tell us" I turned to my mom silently telling her to begin.

"I found a portion of all of your files well Jeb did and brought them to me" she looked at the gaping flock. "I didn't find your parents I only have what happened at the school all of their stats." She pulled eight manila envelopes out of her bag. She gave everyone their respective folders including Stella and Total.

Mine read

**70459XDRZ aka 'Maximum Ride'**

**Sex:**Female

**Date of Birth:**1-26-94

**DNA:**2% Bald Eagle

**Strength:**8/10

**Endurance:**9/10

**Speed:**600+Mph

**Metabolic Rate:**6,000cal

**Blood Pressure:**120/80bp

**Heart Rate:**200bpm

**Temperature:**104.5OF

**Lung Capacity:**3l (including air sacs)

**Blood Glucose Level:**60ml

**Blood Lipid Profile-**

**LDL:**60

**HDL:**80

**Special Additions/Discoveries:** Speeds incredibly higher than others, Tracking chip REMOVED

**Signature** Jeb Batchler 

Well then I guess I am fifteen considering it is July, 10, 2009. Bald Eagle huh the irony of it all being the national bird and all. I wonder what kind of bird Fang is and when their birthdays are. What does this have to do with Stella being sick? Right on que.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW AM I FREAKING PREGNANT I AM 13!" Way to drop the bomb Stella.

"Stella calm down I am sure there is something to this"I said trying to calm her down.

"Stella do you have something to tell us?" Iggy smirked.

"I am gonna kill the bastard" Fang muttered under his breath. Aww look at him being a protective big brother!

"You don't get it I am a virgin they injected me with some crap so that when I got older I would get pregnant!" Stella started crying. Fang who was standing next to her wrapped her into an embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. God I loved those two and we got some trouble ahead wouldn't you say?

I looked over at my mom and she nodded. What are we gonna do about this one. I walked over to the bed where Stella had put down he file. My eyes flashed to the bottom of the page.

**Special additions/Discoveries: **Fertilization for future activation, Ability to control weather

Hmm what to do what to do.

**I know I took forever to update but this is the fourth version of this chapter I have written so I know it is terribly short I will try to update faster in the future but My grandfather just died and my grandmother is in the hospital so I might not be able to post soon and I was tired of Max being the one getting preggo so I made Fangs baby sister **

**Do you want the rest of the flocks files? **

**Any suggestions on what they should be?**

**Ideas for Stellas baby? **

**I love you all 3 3 3 **


	11. FILES!

**Okay so you guys wanted the Flocks files so here they are! Also some people have said to give Stella a abortion I am not going to do that. I find it totally immoral I think it should be legal because the law should have nothing to do with morals but I am not going to put that in my story. I also plan on doing the secret Santa thing later on in the story. Tell me in a review if you think I should or shouldn't do it? Thanks here are their files not really a chapter but what ever.**

**11649GHJM aka 'Fang'**

**Sex:**male

**Date of Birth:**7-14-94

**DNA:**2% Verraux Eagle

**Strength:**9/10

**Endurance:**9/10

**Speed:**200+Mph

**Metabolic Rate:**8,000cal

**Blood Pressure:**125/80bp

**Heart Rate:**210bpm

**Temperature:**104.5OF

**Lung Capacity:**3.2l (including air sacs)

**Blood Glucose Level:**20ml

**Blood Lipid Profile-**

**LDL:**64

**HDL:**89

**Special Additions/Discoveries:** Invisibility, Physic, breathing under water

**Signature:** Jeb Batchler 

**21476GMKL aka 'Iggy'**

**Sex:**male

**Date of Birth:**10-21-94

**DNA:**2% Falcon

**Strength:**8.5/10

**Endurance:**9/10

**Speed:**200+Mph

**Metabolic Rate:**7,500cal

**Blood Pressure:**123/80bp

**Heart Rate:**198bpm

**Temperature:**104.5OF

**Lung Capacity:**3.14 (including air sacs)

**Blood Glucose Level:**24ml

**Blood Lipid Profile-**

**LDL:**63

**HDL:**86

**Special Additions/Discoveries:**Feel colors, Advanced hearing

**Signature:** Jeb Batchler 

**342986 aka 'Stella'**

**Sex:**Female

**Date of Birth:**2-18-95

**DNA:**2% Condor

**Strength:**7/10

**Endurance:**7/10

**Speed:**210+Mph

**Metabolic Rate**:6,300cal

**Blood Pressure:**124/83bp

**Heart Rate:**210bpm

**Temperature:**104.5OF

**Lung Capacity:**3.1(including air sacs)

**Blood Glucose Level:**24ml

**Blood Lipid Profile-**

**LDL:**67

**HDL:**84

**Special Additions/Discoveries:** Fertilization, Control Weather

**Signature:** Anne Walker 

**58761MKTS aka 'Nudge'**

**Sex:**Female

**Date of Birth:**8-29-96 **(A/n: That is my birthday! Well the month and day)**

**DNA:**2% Hawk

**Strength:**6/10

**Endurance:**6/10

**Speed:**180+Mph

**Metabolic Rate**:7,300cal

**Blood Pressure:**125/80bp

**Heart Rate:**210bpm

**Temperature:**104.5OF

**Lung Capacity:**2.9(including air sacs)

**Blood Glucose Level:**20ml

**Blood Lipid Profile-**

**LDL:**64

**HDL:**89

**Special Additions/Discoveries:** Magnetic, Feel emotions, hacking skills

**Signature:** Jeb Batchler 

**27649HBCF aka 'Gasman/Gazzy'**

**Sex:**Male

**Date of Birth:**12-7-00

**DNA:**2% Mocking bird

**Strength:**5/10

**Endurance:**4/10

**Speed:**175+Mph

**Metabolic Rate**:7,400cal

**Blood Pressure:**123/80bp

**Heart Rate:**210bpm

**Temperature:**104.5OF

**Lung Capacity:**2.8(including air sacs)

**Blood Glucose Level:**24ml

**Blood Lipid Profile-**

**LDL:**63

**HDL:**71

**Special Additions/Discoveries:**Voice recreation,

**Signature:** Jeb Batchler 

**67462DUGW aka 'Angel'**

**Sex:**Female

**Date of Birth:**1-7-02

**DNA:**2% Dove

**Strength:**3/10

**Endurance:**4/10

**Speed:**168+Mph

**Metabolic Rate**:6,800cal

**Blood Pressure:**121/83bp

**Heart Rate:**220bpm

**Temperature:**104.5OF

**Lung Capacity:**2.6(including air sacs)

**Blood Glucose Level:**22ml

**Blood Lipid Profile-**

**LDL:**61

**HDL:**74

**Special Additions/Discoveries:**Mind reading/control, shape shifting, Breathing under water, talking to fish

**Signature:** Jeb Batchler 

**There you have it the flock + Stella's files I am sorry I didn't put Total b/c I honestly have no clue what to put for him so suggestions welcome as always thnx I should have a real chapter soon love ya review! b/c I love you this much spreads arms out **


	12. Pack it up!

**Okay here is the next chapter! Does anybody want to beta this story? I am looking for someone if you want to do it! and I keep forgetting disclaimers oops**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters except Stella!**

**Thank you have a nice day! Oh and I wanna do a blog thing for Fang so tell me in a review if you wanna be part of the blog!**

**_Stella POV_**

Okay I am not a wear my heart on my sleeve kind of girl but last night I cried. I love my brother I am so glad I found the flock where would I be without them but honestly the thing is I am scared. I don't even have a boyfriend I mean Max has Fang and Nudge has Iggy but no I am the one who gets stuck with a baby.

I was staying in a the hotel room with Iggy and Gazzy because all of Angel and Nudges girly-ness would kill me. I am afraid to stay in a room at night with Max and Fang if you know what I mean. So I moped up to see that Iggy was already cooking breakfast in our room and Gazzy was watching something on TV. I slouched down in my chair and laid my head on the table.

"Well aren't you just a ball of energy" Iggy laughed. I flipped him off and Gazzy started laughing and Iggy looked confused.

"She flipped you off Iggy" Gazzy said between laughs. I smirked into my arm that my head was resting on. Iggy rolled his sightless eyes.

"So what are we gonna do about your baby and did it say who the dad is?"Iggy asked seriously.

"I am keeping it I don't care if it is the result of some sick twisted bitch it is still my baby. As for the dad I have no idea I don't even know what kind of DNA they used but most likely Avian." I answered thinking about it. "I am gonna go take a shower" I walked out of the room into the bathroom.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**Max POV**_

We had a concert today but I had a million other things on my mind. Fang and I introduced world to our new album Titled: Fax via Angel and Nudge. I thought it was cute but I am really worried about Stella. Poor kid. Thats the thing she is only a kid.

Slowly the concert came to a close and we all went back to check on Stella. She was staying at the hotel with my mom. They were in mine and Fangs room. Stella was laughing like a mad woman and my mom was going on about something or another. On the bedside table were five books they were all about the same length except for one was shorter and there was one orange one the rest were black.

I am sure my eyes resembled dinner plates those were my books. All five books I had never allowed the flock to read them mostly because I didn't want the flock to know how I felt towards Brigid and Fang and stuff like that. Now Stella, Fangs sister, had access to all five.

"Mom hey umm what are those" I said gesturing to the five books on the nightstand.

"Max you are back how was it. Oh max those are some books I bought to keep Stella occupied" She smiled.

"So you just had to get her those books. Mom that is practically my diary." I complained.

"Well you don't tell me these things and Stella needs to know what you guys did." She explained. Stella coughed and it sounded a lot like her saying Fang. I looked at her confused.

"Ya I want to know what you did" Stella smirked coughing Fang again. My jaw dropped.

"You're the pregnant one not me" My mother looked confused by our conversation.

"But you love Fang this much" She spread her arms out. I about ten turned shades of red.

"Fine you can read them." I sighed and went to the boys room were everybody else was. Mom and Stella followed me.

"Okay y'all who is hungry?" I called. Every body raised their hand and Fang nodded. "Okay I will call room service pizza good?" Everybody nodded as I picked up the phone and ordered 8 pizzas.

"Max can I speak to you in the other room please?" My mom asked.

"Sure" I replied confused. I followed her back to my room.

"Max Stella needs to be watched constantly this is a very risky pregnancy considering her age, her DNA and how she got pregnant to start with. Look there is no way she can be touring and traveling with you guys. So you guys can come back to live with me and Stella or go on with out her." She looked me dead in the eye.

"There is no way we are leaving Stella we are coming with you." I said I didn't even think about it we are a family. You know what they say birds of a feather flock together. The irony of it all.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Hey you guys we are gonna stay with my mom for a while until Stella has the baby okay?" I said after everyone finished their pizza. They just starred at me slack jawed. Guess who broke the silence? If you said Fang then you are terrible mistaken.

"ZOMG We can see Ella! She has really pretty nails. Oh I want to paint my nails pink. I love pink it is just so pretty. You know orange is really pretty too. Maybe I could paint my room pink and orange, If we ever get a permanent house that is. Could we live in a house that would be so cool. It should have a pool and hmph." Gazzy slapped his hand over Nudges mouth.

"Okay then pack up were heading out Monday" I smiled and everybody started shuffling around gathering their things. Well that went better than expected.


	13. Ghost of a Rose

**I am so sorry this is taking so long to post be my intra webz is being super stupid and keeps dropping out and my tech support (My big brother) is in China with his girlfriend:/ So blame him not me!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing (*preppy voice*except I like totally went like shopping today *scary voice* Against my will)**

**Okay here is chapter 13 **

**Enjoy!**

_**Max POV**_

I woke up this morning with a veil of blond curls in my face.

_***Flash Back***_

_There was a small knock from the door conjoining mine and Fangs room with Angel and Nudges. I quickly raced over my mind frantic. I quickly flung the door open to relieve Angel on the verge of tears. I scooped her up in my arms gently cooing sweet words in her ear. Her cries slowed down._

_"Whats wrong Angel" I looked into her blue eyes. Sometimes I forget she is only six or um seven._

_"Nudge was having a scary dream and it got into my head can I sleep in here with you and Fang. You two always have cute dreams about each other." I felt strong arms gently wrap around my waist. Fang put his head on my opposite shoulder from Angel. _

_"Do we now" He smirked looking at me. I blushed._

_"Of course you can sleep with us Angel" I leaned in and whispered in her ear but I knew Fang could hear me "But you have to tell me what Fang dreams about."_

_Angel giggled her response. I walked her over to the Queen sized bed and tucked her into the middle between Fang and I. _

_I waited for her to fall asleep before answering the call myself._

_***End Flash Back***_

Fang was awake standing across the room looking at us. Angel had her head nestled in my chest and her arms around waist. I carefully untangled myself from her being sure not to wake her. I walked silently over towards Fang.

"You all packed?" I whispered to Fang. He nodded his head towards his black duffel bag. I smiled "Are you ready to settle down for a year?"

"If your there" I smiled and pecked his lips but of course that left us both wanting more. His strong hand tenderly stroked my cheek and suddenly the world was no longer there. Some were in the process my back hit the wall but I was to lost in the kiss to notice. My hands had found their way to his hair and his hands were stroking my sides I felt him hitch my leg over his hip.

That was when the door opened. A groggy looking Stella walked in. She looked at us and stared for a millisecond before bursting out laughing. I separated my self from Fang and straightened out my pajamas. "Shesh Stella knock much" I joked she just laughed harder. This caused Angel to wake up she looked into Stella's mind to see what she was laughing about. She giggled and hopped out of bed.

"You know Max you and Fang think almost exactly the same most of the time and your dreams are alike too" Angel smiled at me. At that point my mouth made a little 'o'. Stella burst into laughter again.

"You. Look. Like. A. Fish." she laugh between each word. I rolled my eyes at them but silently wondered what Fang had dreamed.

_He dreamed about you._

_Really?_

_Yes and you dreamed of him actually your dreams were the same the beach and everything. He even knew what kind of drink you wanted it is really cute._

"Okay are the boys up yet?" I asked turning to Stella using my leader tone.

"Nope well not when I left the room but Dr. M is she came in the room to check on me this morning." I nodded my acknowledgement.

"Is everybody here packed?" everyone nodded.

"Nudge is packed too" Angel piped up.

"So are the boys" Stella put in.

"Okay you guys can hang out here I am gonna go wake the others I want to leave soon." I walked over to Nudge's room and shook her awake. She murmured something incoherent and rolled over. "NUDGE LOOK A PINK ZEBRA!" I squealed Nudge sat straight up and looked around the room and then glared at me I laughed and left the room to go wake Iggy and Gazzy.

When I got their Fang was already there sitting on the bed talking to Iggy Gazzy was rummaging through his bag he packed looking for a sock. I will have to ask Fang later what they are talking about I left the room silently and went back to mine. My mom was there with Stella, Nudge and Angel.

"Hey chick-a-dees" I called and sat beside them on my bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Clothes" Nudge said a little to fast.

"Total" Angel said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and looked directly at my mom raising my eyebrows.

"Iggy" she smiled I returned and looked at Nudge.

"Spill" she sighed.

"Okay so I really like Iggy but I am two years younger than him. I didn't know if I should tell you because you might be mad. You know because you are like practically my mom and Fang is my dad. Everybody was so happy when you finally got together and when we were on the submarine and you kissed before you went to save Angel and your mom. That was so cute. Me and Iggy on the other hand nobody saw coming." She looked up at me to gauge my reaction. I was smiling.

"So you and Fang were sucking face before rescuing me? Nice order of operations Max." My mom laughed." I gave a weak smile.

"I didn't know if I would come back mom" I defended. "Nudge after the whole truth or dare thing I think we all knew I am totally okay with it. Iggy can take care of you like no one else with the whole wings thing." Nudge smiled and Stella walked out of the room into hers looking on the verge of tears. I got up to follow her but my mom stopped me.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**Stella POV**_

That was when I realized there would never be any body for me. I am a freak and all the freaks are taken. I may never find love. I have freaking WINGS growing out of my back WINGS! It was sunny out side and was betraying my solitude so I made it thunder and lightning. I walked into the boys room they looked at my confused and sympathetic. I glared I wanted nobody's sympathy that would be weak and it helped me none. I walked over to my packed bag and pulled out my journal and MP3 player.

I put on Blackmore's Night: Ghost of a Rose. Okay I love Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance but I was in a somber mood so I listen to this song and it is fabulous. I wrote in my journal to the lines of the song my contradictions.

**Ghost of a Rose  
**  
_The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
__Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."_

Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

This song was my escape through this music I can look and hope that my life one day I can find my true love. Who will except me for who I am. One day this song will reign true for me I just have to keep looking forward there is a soul mate for every one I just have to wait. God is up there writing my love story he just has writers block.

Stella

7-20-2009 8:37am

I allowed the sun to shine again and looked up to find Fang, Iggy and Gazzy focused on me.

"I know I am hot guys but please, Fang you are my brother, creepy much? Iggy talk to Nudge enough said. Gazzy what are you like 8?" and with that I walked back into the room with the girls journal and pen in hand. You think I was about to let them read it yeah right.

**Okay so if you are reading this it finally uploaded! **

**I want to write Fangs blog so please tell me if I can use your user name thnx!**


	14. Spines are sharp!

**The last Chapter was super short I don't really like it I might delete it but I don't know yet.**

**I am going to try to update every Saturday so that I have a time requirement.**

**Any ideas or criticisms welcome!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!!**

_**Max POV**_

We all loaded into my mothers van with me riding shot gun the boys in the middle and the girls all the way in the back. Nudge was rambling about Selena Gomez while Angel listened. Stella was reading those books my mom got her Iggy and Gazzy were whispering coughconspiringcough and Fang was sitting thinking. I popped in our new CD into the player. The song were as followed:

1)Your Guardian Angel-Fang **(Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

2)Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have (Without Taking Off Her Clothes)-Fang **(Panic! At The Disco)**

3)Its True Love-Fang **(Panic! At the Disco)**

4)Over and Over-Fang **(Three Days Grace)**

5)Curse of Curves-Fang **(Cute is What We Aim For)**

6)My Heart-Me**(Paramore)**

7)

8)

9)

10)

11)

12)

13)

14)

15)

"WHY THE FLIP DID YOU RUN YOU IDIOT!" **(A/n: I actually did this and everybody looked at me like they wanted to put me in a nut house :)**Stella screamed out of the blue. I turned back to look at her. "Max you are so frustrating it is so obvious that you are in freaking love with him and he is in love with you. Do you know how many people would kill for that! But no you just go running off!" I turned red and Fang was chuckling.

"Okay then." I turned back around and Stella groaned I laughed.

"Max there is something I need to tell you." Mom looked nervous that I might blow up. "Jeb is at my house with another person. He is another hybrid like you guys I haven't met him yet" My mother fake grinned.

"Jeb is there why?" I looked t her.

"He said it was important and something I didn't pay attention" I laughed. I fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

(Nap Time!!!!!!)

I heard my name but it hardly registered in my mind. I slowly became aware that it was Fang calling my name. I slowly came to reality and realized that we were at my moms house. I jumped out of the car and ran up to meet Ella who was standing on the porch.

"Max!! Your here!!" She squealed as she hugged me.

"Ella!! Your here too!!" I squealed mockingly. The rest of the flock joined us and all exchanged hugs Fang just stood there looking down at Ella as she attempted to hug him. "Ella this is Stella **(haha that rhymed!) **She is like us actually she is Fangs sister" they exchanged greetings and we all went inside. I froze dead in my tracks Fang walked up beside me. Jeb.

Sitting at the counter in the kitchen was Jeb and a dark haired boy I did not recognize. He had dark brown practically black hair and shocking green eyes. His eyes were fixed on Stella with a emotion I could not place but he was struck by her. I can see why she was a very beautiful person I mean for pete sakes she is related to Fang!

"Maximum" Jeb turned to me his voice laced with awe.

"Jeb" I replied icily. "You have ten seconds to explain to me why the heck you are here before I rip your spine out and beat you with it." He looked amused by my threat.

"Because you can't choke someone with their spine it is to sharp you end up with puncture wounds" Stella added looking completely serious. The boy sitting beside Jeb laughed I was amazed he caught on to our humor most people don't. Jeb blinked a few times before beginning.

"Max you are aware of the fact Stella is pregnant. This is Alex, the father." Stella's mouth dropped.

"Way to drop the bomb Jeb" I rubbed a hand across my temple. "Hi Alex I'm Max this is Stella the one that currently looks like a fish" She shut her mouth abruptly and straightened up smiling. "This is Fang Stella's brother, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." Total had come over with Akila following and promptly jumped into Angels arm.

"Okay if there isn't anything else you can leave now bye bye" I glared at Jeb as I spoke.

"Maximum" He began but was cut off.

"She said leave." Fang said in a dark threateningly low and very sexy voice.

"I will be over seeing Stella's pregnancy" Jeb continued.

"Hell no you are not getting your paws on my baby"Stella was outraged.

"Our baby" Alex added showing he was on her side. Stella smiled so wide you could fit a banana in her mouth sideways.

"You do not understand this is a high risk pregnancy it needs to be over seen and any doctor you go to will not understand your DNA" Jeb said.

"Dr. Martinez does and as previously stated:Bye bye" She pointed to the door.

"I will be back Max, I know you don't trust me but I am on your side." I pointed to the door and he left.

"Well then that went well" I muttered and looked up at Alex.

"ZOMG! So you are are like Avian American like us! That is so cool! And now we know who the daddy is to Stella's baby. I wonder what it will look like. Oh I wonder if it will be a boy or girl? If it is a girl it could totally go shopping with me and Angel. I love shopping you get to try on so many cool clothes and they are so pretty. I want to get my nails painted but when we fight nails are the last of your worries. I mean seriously it is like hmph" Gazzy ended Nudges rant with his hand.

"That was Nudge we call it the Nudge Channel: All Nudge All The Time." Alex gave a small nod his eyes fixed on Stella. "Hey guys why don't we go get our stuff and let Alex and Stella get to know each other?" every one walked out the door

_**Stella POV**_

Alex was gorgeous! I am going to have a beautiful baby. He patted the seat next to him and offered me a seat next to him. I gladly obliged I just met him but somehow I felt like I had known him for my entire life I felt safe. He smelled so freaking good! His eyes were amazing they were jade green and absolutely intoxicating his black hair stood up naturally around his head swooping down just above his eyes. "Hi" he said breaking me out of my trance.

"Hey" God is that the bast I can come up with I am normally so cute and witty but nope the hottest guy ever shows up and all I can manage is hey.

"Can I feel your stomach?" He looked up at me.

"Sure but it hasn't kicked before" I took his hand in mine feeling electricity shoot through my veins and brought his hand down to my stomach. And for the first time ever the baby kicked. I squealed in delight Alex's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head and he smiled. Oh god is smile was amazing the room seemed so much brighter. His lips were perfect I wanted to capture them in my own so bad!

What is wrong with me I have only known him for like ten minutes! Then again he is the father to my baby already.

I reaced my hand up and tilted his head so he was looking straight into my eyes. I saw so many emotions amazement, excitement, and love. I couldn't take it I closed the amazingly small gap between us and pressed my lips to his. This was freaking amazing. It wasn't my first kiss but it blew the others out of the water. It was a small sweet and curious kiss but it was so amazing. It was then I realized how perfect we were for each other. Our lips fit together like jigsaw pieces. And then the door opened. We broke apart and looked at the awe struck flock.

"Looks like they got to know each other Max." Iggy laughed. "You know I would say use protection but she is already preggo so what the heck have fun." Max hit Iggy, hard.

Max smiled at me and went to put every thing away in the room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Welcome to Fang's Blog **

**You are visitor number: Stupid thing is still broken**

**Update**

**Yo,**

**My sister just met the father of her baby. It seems like they like each other considering we left them alone for 3 minutes and when we came back they were attached at the mouth. He hardly even knows her! I swear if he hurts her or ends up being for the School so help me God I will in the words of Max: Rip his spine out and beat him with it because in the words of Stella: You can't choke someone with their spine you will end up with puncture wounds. Other wise he seems like a good guy. His name is Alex. We are staying with Max's Mom for a while at least until Stella has the baby. **

**Fly on, **

**Fang**

**volleyballgirl4HIM**

Look at you being a protective big brother to cute!

**Kathyklt**

Your sister is just a little bit morbid don't you think?

**LovelyNBlue**

I think someone is a tiny bit over protective wouldn't you think

**faxlover9**

Well I see why he is being so paranoid I mean the were chased by freakish dog people in the past!

**starsandwings4ever**

Aww how cute Stella found love!!

**There you have it not as long as I would have liked but I think it is the longest yet please review!!! I don't really have anything to say right now so just review!**


	15. FangyBoo

**My intra webz is being so freaking dumb. **

**PLEASE READ!! ---v**

**Oh and me being the genius I am I put all the numbers for the CD and then didn't go back and put the songs. I can not for the life of me think of any for Max mostly because Paramore is the only non scream-o group I listen to with a female lead vocalist so I would LOVE  any suggestions!!**

**Disclaimer:I own Stella and Alex JP owns everyone else**

_**Stella POV**_

I woke up really early the next morning feeling extremely sick so I ran out of the our (Me, Nudge and Max) room. While I was puking my guts I was slightly aware of someone holding my long hair and storing my back.

Note to self: Get hair cut!

Once I was done I found out the person behind me was none other than Alex. I quickly turned to the sink and grabbed my tooth brush I brushed my teeth, flossed, gurgled mouthwash and did it again a minimum of three times.

"Thanks" I looked at Alex who was still there.

"Of course" He looked really tired.

"What time is it?" I cocked my head to one side.

"4am every one is still asleep"

"I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" I felt really bad he came in here just for me. "I wonder why I didn't wake Max up she is normally a really light sleeper" Alex laughed which confused me deeply.

"That might have something to do with her being in my room" I smiled. You see here are the rooms.

A)Me, Max, and Ella

B)Nudge, and Angel

C)Iggy, and Gazzy

D)Alex, and Fang (and now Max)

"Are you scared for life?" I laughed and he smiled. Oh geese his smile. Oh gosh I am falling for him but there is no way he can like me. I mean he has to be nice to me I am having his freaking baby for pete sake. I really want a bologna sandwich with chips and mushrooms. "I want a bologna sandwich with chips and mushrooms on the sandwich". I stated out of the blue.

"See this is why you are sick you eat all this nasty stuff" he chuckled and led me to the kitchen.

Onespecialsandwichandanaplater

It was now 6am and Dr. M was awake but nobody else was yet. So I decided to go take Fang's laptop and surf the intra webz**(A/n: In case you haven't noticed from my previous a/n at the beginnings of chapters I say intra webz in stead of Internet)**. I waltzed into Fangs room that he was sharing with Alex, by now Max had retreated to her own room. "I'm taking your laptop dear brother of mine" I called while I unplugged it. He groaned and rolled over. "Love you too Fangy-Boo" I sang. He threw a pillow at me and sat up.

"Give that back" He gestured to the pillow.

"I'll pass but thanks for the offer" I bounced out of the room.

Now what shall I do on the intra webz. I went to the living room where Dr. M was sitting on the couch. "Whats up doc" I said mocking the bunny guy on the cartoon.

"Good morning Stella how are you" She smiled looking up from her harlequin novel.

"Barfed up my guts this morning Alex made me a sandwich I took a nap and then stole Fangy-Boo's laptop and was hit with a pillow. So all in all I am doing great!" I giggled turning on the laptop.

"Fangy-Boo?" Dr. M raised a eye brow at me.

"You know Mr. Tall, Dark, and silent Mr. Rock the one hopelessly in love with your eldest daughter. Has this whole emo vibe going on has wings part eagle. Black hair lives across the hall" I rambled sarcastically.

"I see. How is the baby would you like me to give you a check up at the clinic today?" Dr. M chuckled growing serious at the end.

"That would be good I want to know if it is a girl or boy. Oh and can Alex come too I want him there" I said before I thought about it. Dr. M smiled knowingly before answering.

"Of course he can if you would like I will take you around 2 okay?" I smiled and opened up the intra webz. GOOGLE!!! I typed in condor to find stuff out about my 2% mother. Then I decided to look up eagles because that is what Fangy-Boo and Maxie are and you want to know a funny fact I found? Eagles mate forever! I laughed at this and tucked it away in my brain for future reference. I then decided to go on Fangy-Boo's little blog and guess what! He was already logged in! The possibilities! So I decided to make a little entry. insert evil grin here

_**Hola people,**_

_**This is Fangy-Boo's little sister! Here to tell you something embarrassing about each member of the Flock :D **_

_**Fangy-Boo has a diary well he calls it a 'journal or jot pad' but it is a diary silly little emo boy.**_

_**Maxie has tiger print under wear that say rwarr across the but :P**_

_**Iggy the sexist Piggy loves chic flicks!**_

_**Stella yeah right **_

_**Nudgeness has the hots for Piggy and quote "I am to Iggy and Max is to Fang without the emoness and insert ramble here**_

_**Gazboy still wears tidy whites that aren't so white!**_

_**Angel has a imaginary boyfriend that Max doesn't know about so shhhhh**_

_**I love you as much as Max loves Fang while on Valium (which is this much spreads arms out)**_

_**Stella and company**_

When I finished my little entry I found a groggy Max walking down the hall. "Good morning Maxie how did you sleep last night." I smiled suggestively. Her eyes widened but she quickly covered it up.

"Who knows?"She looked dead at me it was scary.

"Me and Alex most likely Fang but then again..." I trailed off smirking. Her jaw was agape I just smirked. "I wont tell anybody, immediately I will save it for black mail later on." I walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter.

"So what is with Alex he got up at like 4am this morning but I didn't say anything hoping he wouldn't notice me" now it was Max's turn to smirk.

"I puked me guts up and he held back my hair then made me a sandwich. I need to cut my hair it is super annoying" I opened up I-tunes on the laptop and started pulling all the good music into a folder named 'Music worth listening to'. You see it is very odd because I am a bubbly person unlike Fang but I am the one who likes the scream-o music and he just likes everything.

"Oh that would be kind of cute but it is sick at the same time. I am sure Nudge and Angel would be happy to cut your hair." as if on cue Angel came down the hallway in a cute little green backless sun dress so that her wings were visible. You see we can make the wings sink into our skin but it becomes highly uncomfortable after a while.

"I want to play with your hair Stella it is really pretty and Alex thinks so too" she giggled and I flipping blush stupid hormones.

"Thanks Angel I am gonna go mess with Fangy-Boo who wants to come?" I asked.

"I do" I whirled around to see Iggy standing behind me.

"How did you get here?" I exclaimed.

"Well you see a mommy a daddy and a evil scientist got together one day." He started droning on laughingly.

"Shut up Piggy lets bounce" I walked into Fang's room with Iggy in tow. "Follow my lead Piggy" I whispered. "Morning Fangy-Boo do you know you talk in your sleep?" I sang.

"Yes Fang would you like to explain because it went something like this 'Uhn Maaaaaaax oh god Maxxxxxx' you know along those lines." Iggy smiled a unholy grin and I think Fangs eyes were going to pop out of his head. Fang grabbed something off his nightstand and flung it at us.

"You guys I didn't have any dreams last night I had a vision." Fang smirked I looked at what he threw turns out it was his diary so I took it and bolted out of the room. Realization dawned over Fang before he bolted out of the room but by then I had already locked my self in my room.

Pg 1) I had my first vision of a girl she said she was my sister and we slightly resembled each other it was very freaky

Pg 2)Had another vision but this time there was a really little baby but all of the flock was at least 5 years older so it can't be Stella's baby it would be older than the on here who looked only a few months old. I haven't told any body about these because I am afraid it might change things.

Pg 3) Max has been coming into my room every night after every one is asleep I don't know why we keep little things like this from the flock but Max doesn't want them to know and I trust her judgment.

Pg 4) I wrote this while I was extremely bored don't judge me!

I lose myself in your eyes

Lately all I can see is you

Over and over I fall in love with you

Vanished the line between friends and lovers

Every night your breathing is my lullaby

Mine you will always be

Amazing you have always been

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yeah I couldn't think of anything for X but you always put xo at the end of things like that. See the first letter of each line spell out I-love-Max creative huh?

Pg 5)

I didn't get to read anymore because that is when my door finally opened and a scary looking Fang walked in. "You have five, four" He counted down slowly in monotone. I tossed the diary at him and dashed out of the room. I went and sat on the couch next to Alex and settled on watching Handy Many**(A/n: I love that show!).** At some point I fell asleep with Alex stroking my hair my head nestled on his shoulder.

"Stella wake up we are going to go get a check up" I shivered as Alex whispered in my ear gently shaking my shoulder. I got up grabbing Alex's hand and helping him off the couch in the process. I walked out side to the car after calling to the flock.

"Toodles love you!" towing Alex behind me hands still intertwined. Dr. M wouldn't let me fly so we hoped into the car and Dr. M drove us to the clinic. We sat in a comfortable silence the short ride there listening to the radio. When we arrived Dr. M handed me a paper and told me to fill it out.

Have you had any chronic illnesses, do you have any allergies, or have you had any surgeries? Um I have no freaking clue

Are you taking any prescription medications?Nope

Are you aware of any genetic disorders that run in your family?Um wings I don't know my family

Is your menstrual cycle regular?I never started I just got pregnant :-\

Have you had any past pregnancies?Nope

Are you a smoker?Nope

Do you drink alcohol?Nope

What kind of exercise do you do?Kicking eraser 'but'

That was insanely unhelpful. Dr. M did some weird test and said I was approximately 8 weeks pregnant. So I headed home because I freaking hate those places the freak me out.

"I am going to bed g'night" I called to the flock when I got home.

"STELLA GET YOU SKINNY PREGNANT BUT DOWN HERE" A very angry Max called. Oops looks like they found my blog post hehe.

"Hello loves how was your day" I smiled playing it off like I was totally oblivious.

"How in the freaking world do you know what my under wear look like!" Max looked like she was going to explode. My bad.

"Iggy the sexist Piggy? Really? You have got to be kidding me." Iggy said in disbelief.

"Oh well I am going to bed g'night" I walked to my room and fell asleep immediately.


	16. Bday trama

**It has been brought to my attention that there are some odd similarities between my story and the one of Mo- The Reviewer 's story All In a Days Work (which is insanely awesome btw) but I promise I have my own reasons for using what I did but check her story out anyways! After you read and review this chapter of course! **

**Okay this chapter is sad I almost cried when I wrote it so if you are faint hearted I do not suggest reading this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for Stella Alex**

_**Max POV**_

We had been at mom's house for about a month now and today was a very special day! It was July, 14 aka FANG'S BIRTHDAY! So today we are throwing him a surprise party. Fang being Fang probable will forget it his birthday heck I doubt he even knows what month it is! So that would explain why I am at Sam's Club getting photo's developed. I had taken a billion and a half pictures since we got here I even took what Stella liked to call 'fat pix' where I would take a picture of her standing profile with a sports bra and cheer shorts on to see how big her stomach got from day to day. It was weird because at some point Angel and Nudge had cut her hair so that now instead of reaching her lower back it hardly came past her shoulders. So when you watched it in slide show all of the sudden her hair magically shrank.

I ended up printing 85 pictures and getting one of those photo albums that had the little pockets you put pictures in. I put all the pictures together in the album and put that into a gift bag before going home. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy had gone to a Amusement park while the girls 'had a girls day out' aka setting up the party.

When I got home Mom had made numerous batches of cookies and a large cake that had yet to be decorated. Ella had streamers up and down the banisters and hanging randomly around the room. That was when I spotted someone I hadn't expected to see. John Abate my mothers college from CSM.

"Hey John what brings you here?" I caught his attention.

"Hi Max" he turned to my mother who was standing beside him. "Does she not know?" My mom shook her head no.

"I don't know what?" I looked between the two of them.

"Max can I have a word with you in my room?" I nodded warily before following my mom to her room. Once safely in my mothers room she shut the door and sighed heavily. "Max me and John are well we are dating" She smiled hopefully.

I ran up and hugged her "Mom that is great why didn't you tell me?" I pulled back and looked at her.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it." She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Do the others know, and how long have you been dating?"

"Yes everyone but you and Fang know and since we got back from Hawaii" She smiled brightly.

"Wait why not Fang?" I was confused if she told all of the flock I kind of understand not telling me I might have a slight tendency to flip out but Fang?

"He would have told you I wanted you to hear it from me. I know how inseparable you two are." She smirked before hearing Stella call us down stairs animatedly.

"Hide there here!" she gush hopping behind the TV. Good thing us bird kids are skinny. I shimmied in between the wall and refrigerator. A few moments later the boys walked into the dark room. Everyone jumped out as the lights were flicked on and confetti was tossed throughout the house. Fang just stood there looking rather confused.

"Happy birthday!" we shouted jumping up and down around him while he stood there with a confused yet blissful smirk across his features.

"It's my birthday?" leave it to Fang to forget his own birthday.

"No of course not we just went and put all these elaborate decorations up out of sheer boredom. Yes it is your birthday dufus." I hit his arm playfully.

We went on with what I considered semi normal birthday activities. First we sang the traditional birthday song without any major catastrophe. Iggy had made a German chocolate cake with the help of Nudge. Now it was time to open presents. I was really excited and nervous everyone had gotten him something.

Angel had drawn him a picture of the flock including total it was very cute albeit we were all stick figures with wings. He gave her a hug and she returned a cute little kiss on the cheek.

Nudge had gotten him a pink shirt that said 'Tough guys wear pink' on the front. He shook his head in disgust and Nudge simply giggled.

Gazzy handed him a box that upon opening exploded into confetti. Fangs eyes momentarily opened wider but I think I was the only one who saw it. Gazzy was laughing like the maniac 8 year old he is.

Iggy made him a mix CD of a few of him favorite songs they did that weird knuckle touch that guys do.

Stella gave him a copy of Atlas Shrugged her bible. **(A/N: I swear that book is a prophecy!) **He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and she laughed.

Alex got him a nice set of new head phones. They both did that odd little half nod thing. Fang is so protective of Stella it is adorable!

Mom and Ella got him a card that he wouldn't let us read and some money. Mom and Ella hugged him and he just kind of stood there.

Finally it was my turn I handed him the black bag. He opened it and pulled out the album on the front was an old picture of me and him after a mud fight arms around each others shoulder. I was slightly taller than him we must have been around eight. We were both smiling and laughing a rare occurrence even then for Fang. He flipped through all of the pictures I had taken in the past month. That small smile graced his beautiful features. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear "Those are amazing Max but they got nothing on the real thing". I felt a trimmer shake my spine as his breath tickled my ear.

"KIDS IN THE ROOM!" thanks Iggy I thought dryly.

"Hey I don't feel so hot I am going to go lie down."Stella looked in a lot of pain as she rubbed her back. Poor thing.

John had to go into work so we said our goodbyes and he left. We were in the middle of a game of word association when we heard a terrible shriek from upstairs. Stella. I ran upstairs my mom, Fang and, Alex hot on my tail. Stella was siting on her bed wide eyed her light distressed jeans covered in blood. My heart sank. The baby.

My mom went to work and sent us all out of the room. This wasn't supposed to happen and I was scared. For once in my life there was nothing I could do. I was just standing pacing outside the room as a unborn baby was slipping through the fingers of life. There was not one thing I could do about it. I sank down the wall pulling my knees to my chest. Fang was beside me within seconds holding my shoulder reassuring me but this was his sister I knew for a fact he was just as afraid as I was. Alex was standing on the wall opposite from me in the hallway. I ran up and hugged him hard this was his baby too. Half an hour later my mom came out with a grim expression.

"We lost the baby" she said straining to keep her voice even.

**Okay I know you all probably hate me. I am sorry this took so long and is painfully short. Yes this is very sad but I was never one for clichés. So review and tell me how much you hate me Flames welcome**


	17. Kick

**I love you guys!!!!! So I posted this at 4 am and when I got up this morning (technically after noon) I already had 8 reviews and by the time I was finished checking my e-mail I had 9! As of now I have 11!! I expected you all to hate me because I would probably hate me but you don't I am so happy!! So for being super freaking awesome here is your next chapter!!**

**Oh yes and ~Mo~ you can use my phrase :P Idc **

**Disclaimer: nothings changed :\**

**Yeah I have kind of grown to hate Niggy so I might kill it in this story and I might keep it just for this story but if I do it will probably be majorly suckish so idk up to y'all **

_**Stella POV**_

I had hardly left my room all week Alex was here with me. It was bitter sweet having him here. I was glad to know he cared for me enough to put up with me but it pained me to see him because every time I did I thought of my lost child. All I did was blast music replacing my thoughts but I have this idiocy about only listening to songs that voice me thoughts.

"Stella come out everyone is worried about you" Max came in my room and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. I stared at her for a moment and then gave a small nod standing up. When I came out of my room all heads turn towards me Angel was grinning from ear to ear. I returned a small half smile that I was sure didn't reach my eyes.

"Fly?" Fang looked at me and Max. Max turned her head towards me indicating it was my choice. I really wanted to go flying I hadn't in such a long time; I nodded. Within minutes the flock and I were in the air. I missed this so much. Flying I felt powerful and beautiful all of the world had been lost in transition. I heard a distant scream and then I realized it came from me.

And then it was all black.

_**Alex POV**_

I was watching Stella fly a graceful but powerful technique with every down beat of her black wings. A small smile pulled at her lips but then she released a ear splitting shriek and began to drop from the sky. I was beneath her within seconds I caught her bridal style pulling us both down another hundred feet before I was able to pull up. I pulled her close to my chest when the impossible happened. I felt a kick from her stomach. Had Stella not been in my arms I would have done a 360 in the air. I kissed her forehead and flew to tell the flock what had happened.

"I she okay?" Max flew under me.

"I felt a kick" I was struggling to keep my voice even. Everyones eyes widened including Fang.

"Lets get back to the house" We were back a Dr. Martinez house withing 3 minutes. Stella awoke in my arms but I refused to let her go despite her protest.

"Dr. Martinez!" I called upon entering the house. She rushed into the room franticly.

"What is it? Oh my! Is she alright?" Her eyes widened at Stella.

"Never been better Doc." She threw her head back carelessly then she got a look of inspiration on her face and her head shot up. "Actually I would be a lot better if this dumb ass over here would put me down and someone would tell me whats going on. Cause like I sad never felt better." Then she started humming Panic! At The Disco~There is a good reason these tables are numbered hunny you just haven't figured it out yet.**(A/n: I started doing that when I typed it if you listen to it it might make sense but then it might just be me because I am special like that)**

"Please enlighten me" Dr. M looked very confused.

"We were flying and she just dropped from the sky but Alex caught her. He also says he felt a baby kick. She woke up soon but we wouldn't let her fly and so she is very grumpy." Max summarized.

"Stella come with me" Dr. M said and I put Stella down.

"AND FREDOM RINGS!" she sang sarcastically I just smiled I lent down and kissed her forehead. "It will be okay" I assured myself more than her. With that they were gone. I was anxious to say the least. I waited for over an hour before they returned home. Stella walked in with a major mix of emotions swirling in her eyes. Relief, grief, fear, nervousness, hope, and, very apprehensive of the last one. She was constantly running a hand through her hair. Her eyes locked on mine searching for something I shall never know what. That was when Dr. M walked in.

She glanced at all the flock "Turns out that...."

**To be continued....**

**I hate the shortness too I promise to update soon though for real this time if you will answer at least one of these Qs **

**I have two questions :D**

**1)Should I give Stella another/a baby?**

**Honestly bring a character back is not my thing at all but I could make it work but it might be a little rough up to you **

**2)Should I disregard Niggy?**

**See top**


End file.
